


Ghost Girl and Phantom Boy

by JDominique37



Series: The Storm, the Stars, and the Skies (Kuroko no Basuke Stories) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character Death(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDominique37/pseuds/JDominique37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizushima Chiasa is a girl who enjoys being frightened and Kuroko Tetsuya is a boy who induces shock. A meeting between two people like this might just be a once-in-a-lifetime encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Girl and Phantom Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short one-shot for you guys! I actually wanted to turn this into a full short story, but I didn't have enough time to write it (have to put my efforts into other projects, so this is what you get!). Because of the format of this story, you're going to have to infer A LOT. It's very vague and a lot happens behind the scenes. This is on purpose because the focus of the story isn't on great detail or anything. I'll explain more later at the end. 
> 
> Anyway, disclaimer: I do now own Kuroko no Basuke! Just my little OC. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

PART I

* * *

 

_1_

Mizushima Chiasa is a girl who enjoys being frightened. When asked, she usually say that it’s because of the thrill — being scared, after all, makes you scream, shiver, or starts your heart racing like nothing else.

But if she’s to be truthful, it’s for a far more fundamental reason: it makes her feel alive.

_2_

Kuroko Tetsuya is a boy who induces shock. It’s not like he tries to or anything — he makes his presence known every single time, but for some reason, people always jump.

_3_

The first time Mizushima Chiasa meets Kuroko Tetsuya, she shrieks. The boy appeared out of nowhere. He has blue hair, large eyes that stare straight into her, and he’s even holding a puppy with the same exact innocent gaze. She wonders how she hadn’t noticed him before.

_4_

Mizushima-san is an interesting person, Kuroko reflects. While she did jump when she saw him, instead of reprimanding him for not announcing himself (which he’d been about to do) or berating him for sneaking up on her (which he never intentionally does to anyone), she only stared at him for a few moments. Then she smiled.

_5_

She finds out that Kuroko-kun is a basketball player. He goes to a new school, Seirin High, but apparently it’s a talented team. The idea of being in a team and contributing to it enthralls her. But as it is, right now, she’s just lonely.

_6_

He discovers that she enjoys horror movies, roller coasters, and things that dazzle the mind. She likes to talk a lot, and is prone to staring at him, which makes him uncomfortable for some reason.

_7_

When she was in middle school, people would call her “Ghost Girl.” Perhaps it was because of her pale skin, her love of horror, or how she liked to wear black (though shouldn’t it be white, if she was a ghost?). It never used to bother her, but now, she wonders if they are right.

_8_

He’s called the Phantom Sixth Man, and she begins to learn why. He can flash in and out of places like . . . well, a phantom. Sometimes, he’ll use his abilities to do magic tricks for her — he’s not quite sure why he’s so pleased when she applauds at his performance and her eyes shine at him.

_9_

She attends one of his games. Watches him vanish and reappear, her heart thumping each time. She doesn’t think it’s simply from the thrill anymore, though, and that worries her.

_10_

He sees her up in the stands, cheering . . . for him? His heart pounds hard — but is it only from the game’s adrenaline? He wants want to win more than ever.

_11_

Mizushima Chiasa and Kuroko Tetsuya may share similar titles — “ghost” or “phantom,” but there’s a difference between the two. He doesn’t know it, but she understands it all too well: a ghost is something that’s dead. In her case, it just hasn’t happened yet.

* * *

 

PART II

* * *

 

_1_

Mizushima Chiasa has a secret — one she desperately wants to tell Kuroko-kun, but one she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to. After all, how is she supposed to say she’s dying?

_2_

Kuroko Tetsuya is confused. Something has changed between them, and he has no idea what happened. One thing he is sure about, though: he will not let things end this way.

_3_

She takes him to watch a horror movie. She jumps, screams, and even hides her face in his shoulder once. He, however, watches unflinchingly, and at the end, has the nerve to comment on how good he thought it was.

_4_

He plays basketball on a street court with her. He tries teaching her the techniques, but she’s undeniably horrible at grasping them. Even so, she stills beats him at a one-on-one. He finds himself to be mortified, but she brushes her victory off and tells him they simply have different strengths in different areas.

_5_

She is tired, but she still makes time to see him. He notices, of course. Asks what’s wrong. She doesn’t reply, and he doesn’t press.

_6_

He visits her house and even brings Nigou. She’s been distance lately, and he’s determined to figure out why. She greets him normally, but she appears drained; different. They talk, watch a horror movie, make ice cream shakes. But then she collapses.

_7_

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, she thinks. She’s in the hospital now, too weak to walk anymore, barely able to talk, able to tell him . . . She _was_ going to tell him. At least, she thought she was. But in the end, she didn’t have to: he saw it all. And he was shocked.

_8_

He doesn’t know what to think. He chides his inattentiveness. If he’d just . . . But no. It would’ve happened sooner or later, wouldn’t it have? Because death . . . is inevitable. Still, he wishes it was later, so he could at least have one more day with her.

_9_

He visits her nearly every day. At times, she wishes he wouldn’t; it only makes it more painful. But then she’ll realize she never wants him to leave. Somehow, this blue-haired, blue-eyed phantom of a boy has became a part of her life — her heart. So the next time he comes into her room, she lets him know how she feels. It is small and short, the kiss. It surprises him, but when he smiles, she sees in his eyes and gentle gaze that he’s accepted it — her feelings — and even returned them.

_10_

He runs to the hospital as fast as he can. He has never been so . . . desperate. But he’s too late. And she’s gone. And he’s so angry. He wants to scream and cry, but he only stands there, numb and frozen, breathing in air she no longer can.

_11_

It was a once-in-a-lifetime encounter. A seed planted in the right place. A wish heard by a lonely star.

Maybe a ghost and phantom aren’t meant to be together — they’re both invisible, unheard, unknown. But that can be what makes it possible: they are the only ones to understand each other, and from that comes a chance — however small — of falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for any of you who are interested, this is basically what happened (if you just want to keep the story in your head without any background information and infer your own thoughts, skip this paragraph): Chiasa had some sort of illness that was passed down to her from her father. He died when she was a child and she was raised by her mother. She went to middle school, but after that, she got too sick and was then homeschooled. She and Kuroko met by chance (probably at Maji Burger or something) and immediately struck up a relationship and continued to see each other. She most likely did a lot to keep him from figuring out what was wrong with her, but then the sickness caught up to her. 
> 
> This idea was formed through a lot of things. Partly because Kuroko's motto is "once-in-a-lifetime encounter" and perhaps I took that too literally. And then I've always kind of wanted to write a sick fic (cliché as it may be), and I wanted to contrast that with Kuroko's personality. Since Chiasa is so into being frightened and Kuroko frightens, it fits nice. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed this short one-shot! I'd appreciate your thoughts if you'd like to review. Thanks for reading! You're brilliant.
> 
> ~ J. Dominique


End file.
